I heard of you mick
by deathpenity17
Summary: another one probaby- yes. it is the 3rd in the series to when you were young & things arn't what there seems. what does josef do when he's tired when he sees Coriline lieing to mick and ... all he did was wanting to protect him... so some how he will find
1. Chapter 1

SHOTS

**SHOTS**

"'_I got a new friend . . .'"_

Coralline's voice echoed in Josef's head, so much that here he was walking the streets of LA at night.

"'_His name is Mick St. John . . .'"_

He spotted him immediately as the said man slipped in a night club. Josef close behind.

It's been 5 hours since he saw Mick disappeared in the bar. He walks up to him.

"Hey. Think ya got enough drink in ya?" Josef asked as he looked Mick over to see if he might faint any moment. So far none yet. The detective frowned.

"Do I know you? Or did one of my friends told you something about me?" asked Mick, confused as to who would tell someone who he is. Josef wanted this quick and clean.

"Do you know Coralline?" asked Josef, pulling Mick away to a far corner, near an exist. Mick nodded, a look of non- surprised came on his face which surprised Josef which he hides it.

"Did she tell about me?" asked Josef, trying to figure what was on Mick's mind. Mick shook his head. Josef smiled. "Great. Coralline told me load of things about you. By the way the name's Josef." said Josef letting his hand out for Mick to shake it. Mick did.

'How can I get him alone . . .' thought Josef as he talked about what he did and he listen what Mick does for work. Just then a fire started on the other side of the room where people quickly ran and stumbled drunk out of the nightclub. Josef quickly got a hold on Mick before running out of the nightclub with vampire speed. 'Me showing off.'

Mick stared at him when he let him down to the ground again.

"How . . . how did you do that?" demanded Mick as he stared at Josef with astonishment. Josef reflexes his muscles.

"Muscles?" he asked innocently. Mick didn't buy it. "Come here."

He pulled Mick to his house to get him to look through the room into the kitchen. Mick watched as he saw his girlfriend drinking from a man's neck. He watched in muted horror as she looked up to lick her bloody lips. He looked at Josef who was looking with a board face. Josef looked at him. He took a hand out to move out some hair out of Mick's face who was breathing hiperventailtly as he was leaning away from him but was still staring at Josef. There was a faint thud as the man fell to the ground at Coralline's feet. Mick bolt to the door behind them but to slam right into Josef who was in front of the door. Mick's eyes widen as he quickly looked behind him to Josef couple times before Josef slowly vamped out. Mick backed away from him as he stared into the crystal silver blue eyes of Josef's.

"Do you know what she is now?" asked Josef as he slowly walked up to Mick who was frozen to the floor.

"A zombie?" Josef closed his eyes as he groaned in his head. Mick getting the idea that he didn't guess correctly guessed again. "A . . . vampire?"

Josef nodded. Mick shook his head. This was getting silly. The irony seemed to go out of whack with him today. Josef gently grabbed his chin firmly to make Mick to look at him. "What am I?" he asked.

"A . . .v-vampire." said Mick. It wasn't a question nor an answer. Josef nodded. He could tell that if he stared 'very good. Now I'm very hungry. Can I have some of your blood?' Mick would be running away. Along with 'I vant to suck ya blood.' Or 'I'm very thirsty. Let me bite you.' Would speed him to Michigan also.

Josef grabbed Mick's left arm as he slammed Mick into the wall, making Mick's eyes see black spots. He tilted Mick's head to the right to look slightly up as his fingers roamed against Mick's neck. Mick shivered, trying to clear his sight as he looks on in horror as he watches Josef's fangs grow out . . . along with dripping with saliva slowly dripping down his chin. His let his fingers pause against the pulse point feel it banging against it. He quickly liked his fangs before going for the kill.

NOO! THAT'S NOT IT! THERE IS NO BAD ENDINGS TO SLASHES. OR ELSE IT'S A FAKE ONE. LIKE THEY DON'T REALY MEAN IT.


	2. GEE! THANKS A LOT!

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY! WHY? Cause no body put a review on this story. I all most did… and decided not to but a VERY CLOSE CALL… thankfully they put it on their alert stories and favs.

Thanks for those that did .

And

No thanks to those that didn't.

You have been warned.

So if ya read and don't put a review…

I will delect it and that won't make people happy … I guess….

Bye!


End file.
